Une vie d'étudiante
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Tokito est une lycéenne qui vient d'emménager. A cette occasion, elle se lance dans un projet -sans savoir s'il intéressera beaucoup de gens : écrire un journal intime sous forme de blog. Ouvert à tous... tous ceux qui voudront bien lire. Elle y relate ses journées, ses joies, ses peurs et ses aventures dans ce fameux décor qu'est le lycée
1. Commencement

**Commencement….**

Hum hum… bien le bonjour à tous

Alors… eh bien… maintenant que j'y suis, je ne sais plus par où commencer. Donc… et si nous débutions par une petite présentation ? Dix choses sur moi :

-Je m'appelle Tokito Mibu

-J'ai 17 ans.

-Je suis donc en 1ère

-Dans deux mois, je passe les premières épreuves du BAC

-J'aime les mangas et les gâteaux ! ^^

-Je n'aime pas les serpents et l'hiver.

-J'écoute tout style de musique, allant de Mozart à Deicide ou Métallica.

-J'aime aussi beaucoup les romans, en particulier le fantastique ou la science-fiction.

-Je suis aussi très films, j'en regarde beaucoup.

-Mon grand rêve est de faire le tour du monde !

Bon, voilà ! J'ai donc décidé de commencer ce blog parce que je dois déménager… :'( Je quitte tous mes anciens amis et je vais arriver deux mois avant la fin de l'année dans mon nouveau lycée ! En gros : l'horreur totale ! J'ai eu beau supplier mes parents de me laisser finir l'année dans mon ancien bahut, ils ont rien voulu entendre. Bref, la cata, je ne sais même pas comment je vais m'en sortir…

Je ne sais pas si ce blog intéresse des gens, mais c'est une expérience pour moi de faire comme un journal intime, mais ouvert à tous (je ne mettrai donc pas de trucs trop intimes, ne rêvez pas )). Donc voilà, je me suis lancée ! Arrivera ce qui arrivera ! ^^

-Tokito

Commentaires (0)


	2. Rentrée

**Rentrée**

Et voilà ! Le Grand Jour –l'horrible jour- doit finalement arriver ! Ce matin, à 8h, me voilà déposée devant un nouveau bahut, avec de nouveaux élèves et de nouvelles paires d'yeux qui me fixent bizarrement. Pas vraiment très réussie cette rentrée à deux mois de la fin

Premières personnes qui m'abordent –un peu avant que la sonnerie retentisse : un groupe de première qui je soupçonne être totalement drogués tellement ils parlent avec une lenteur et semblent avoir du mal à intégrer rapidement ce que je leur dis…

Puis entrée en classe. Moi qui espérais faire une entrée discrète et me fondre dans le paysage… Eh ben non ! Il fallait évidemment que la prof clame tout haut que j'étais là et me demande de me présenter à tous. La honte !

Bref, cours normaux, ça va, j'arrive à suivre, j'en étais à peu près au même niveau dans mon ancien lycée. Puis à la récré je me suis retrouvée toute seule (bien sûr la bande de drogués m'a proposé de venir avec eux mais j'ai pas trop envie d'avoir de telles fréquentations).

Quand je peux choisir où me mettre, je me cale tout au fond, et seule. Mais la prof de français a ab-so-lu-ment voulu que je ne reste pas solo, histoire de bien pouvoir m'intégrer à la classe (même si c'est deux mois avant la fin des cours). Je me suis retrouvée au deuxième rang, dans la colonne en face du bureau de la prof, à côté d'un mec bizarre qui ne m'inspire pas trop du nom de Akira .

Midi : je mange seule, forcément. Nourriture meilleure de celle de mon ancien bahut mais vraiment moins bonne que celle de ma mère. La bande de drogués est encore venue me voir (elle est sympa, mais droguée). Ils ont passé dix minutes (à raison d'un mot par minute) pour me dire : si tu veux, tu peux venir manger avec nous. Bon je sais ça ne fait que 9 mots et j'exagère en comptant dix minutes (quoique c'était pas loin ! )) Gentiment j'ai refusé leur offre et ils sont repartis sans rien ajouter.

Puis après-midi tranquille. Pas mal de monde semblait dormir en classe (en même temps, sur le moment de la digestion et avec quelques rayons de soleil qui pointent par la fenêtre, c'est le top !).

Très contente de rentrer à 5h, je me suis précipitée dans le bus. Arrivée chez moi, eh ben je me suis jetée sur l'ordi pour tout vous raconter. J'ai hâte que ce soit les vacances, c'est trop pourri d'être dans un nouveau lycée . Papa, maman je vous hais pour m'avoir fait changer ainsi ! è.é

-Tokito

Commentaires (0)


End file.
